


Демон и ангел

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Размышления Мэг о Касе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Демон и ангел

Она демон. Дитя Азазеля. Она способна только убивать. У нее нет души, чтобы что-то чувствовать или любить… Ей вообще не должно быть знакомо это слово - любовь.  
Ей приходится повторять себе это каждый раз, когда она смотрит на свихнувшегося, спящего почти сутки напролет ангела.  
Но почему каждый раз, стоит лишь посмотреть на это недоразумение в бежевом плаще с Люцифером в голове, как в районе солнечного сплетения становится теплее? Хочется протянуть руку и взъерошить его темные волосы, почувствовать его дыхание на своих губах… Но этому отчаянному порыву не суждено осуществиться.  
Иной раз она жалеет о том, что решила присматривать за ним и отчитываться перед Винчестерами о его состоянии. И если подумать, то она сделала это не потому, что за ним охотятся, а из-за другой, более важной для нее причины, о которой демоны не должны думать.  
Все эти доктора и медсестры, крутящиеся вокруг и с сочувствующим видом повторяющие о безысходности ситуации, раздражают до зубного скрежета и заволакивающей глаза тьмы. Хочется убивать, как она привыкла - без лишних вопросов и мыслей. Хочется услышать, как они захлебываются собственной кровью. Лишь бы перестали нудить о его проблемах с головой. Но стоит посмотреть на него, по-детски наивного, особенно сейчас, и тьма тут же отступает.  
И снова приходится играть роль доброй и милой девушки. Даже для нее, демона, приходится улыбаться слишком часто. Даже она устала от игры в доброжелательность с окружающими, когда он в такой передряге.  
Для демона это странно - постоянно думать о каком-то ангеле в таком плане. Но она ничего не может с собой поделать. Тот давний поцелуй, перед тем как она сделала шаг в пыточную, как будто что-то изменил в ее сущности, дал росток чему-то новому, неизведанному или давно забытому. Возможно, на какой-то миг она почувствовала себя человеком или просто ей хотелось так думать в тот момент.  
Но нет, она по-прежнему все тот же кровожадный демон, только с некоторыми отклонениями. И она не позволит Кроули добраться до него.


End file.
